


My magic, your blood

by rather_be



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blood Magic, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rather_be/pseuds/rather_be
Summary: Please mind the tags. Dark!Dorian------------Dorian uses blood magic to control Cullen's body and have some fun with him.





	My magic, your blood

**Author's Note:**

> Masculine / gender neutral language for genitals.
> 
> *Gay trans author

"I thought I made it clear that I don't want to be disturbed!" Cullen barked before he looked up from is desk. He paused. Dorian was standing in front him, staring at him with hungry eyes.

"Please go, Dorian", he asked almost friendly and a bit hesitating. Dorian became a good friend in the last months but they didn’t usually spend their night together and he had still work to do.

"Oh Commander, I thought we could have some fun together. You and me", the mage leaned down on the desk. A wicked grin on his mouth and his eyes seemed almost red. 

The atmosphere in the room changed all so sudden. Cullen could feel his neck hair rise and his heartbeat quicken.

_I am in danger._

Dorian's smile widened when he noticed Cullen's fear. He walked around the desk. Lazily he raised his hand to touch the other men’s cheek. He caressed that blushed, red skin.

Cullen wanted to push Dorian away and shout at him but he couldn’t. He couldn’t move an inch of his body. Panic rose in his chest, spreading into every limb, but he couldn’t do much more than tremble slightly. A wave of magic swept through him. Powerful like a warrior’s hammer. His pupils dilated in terror. He instantly knew that whatever Dorian came for, he would just take it. He was completely helpless. His body didn’t follow his mind anymore. Even worse it seem to do the exact opposite. His breath was calming down and he could feel the blood pulsing in his dick. He wanted to cry in protest but he could just stare at the wall while Dorian slowly kissed his neck and started to undress him. Dorian pulled off the chest plate and ripped open the linen shirt Cullen was wearing.

Every part of his mind was racing fanatically. He wanted nothing more than to cover himself and push Dorian away but he couldn’t even blink.

The sight of Cullen’s milky chest and his red small nipples made Dorian bite his under lip. Those firm muscles just needed to be touched. He massaged them roughly. He tortured those cute nipples until they were hard and swollen.    

“What a beautiful man you are”, Dorian hummed admiring. Next he forced his tongue between Cullen’s lips. He pushed deep into that warm mouth. It was so nice to push something into Cullen, Dorian’s dick got completely hard and impatient. He let go and forced Cullen with just one thought to bend over the desk and present his ass. Dorian ripped the trousers and underwear in front of him down in one go. 

He grabbed Cullen's round, white ass cheeks and kneaded them. Gently at first like a passionate lover but he got rougher and rougher and used his nails on that naked skin. He spread them wide before he licked the gap all the way up and down. He played with Cullen's tiny dick. Sucking and rubbing it like a big cock. He groaned as he pressed his face like that against Cullen.  _That man is too hot for his own good,_  Dorian thought. Eagerly he pressed his tongue into Cullen's hole. The taste turned him on. Everything turned him on at the moment, honestly. 

 He knealed behind Cullen's spread legs and closely watched how he pushed two fingers into that milky body before him. Dorian moaned enthusiastically. He forcefully added a third one. Pushing in and out.  

“You are so wet and loose.”

He pressed his three fingers as deep as possible. Tears were running down Cullen’s cheeks but he didn’t notice. His mind was screaming but the rest of his body didn’t belong him anymore. His body felt hot and hungry and fuckable. All his fighting and protest didn’t have any effect. His will, his thoughts, his screams were locked inside his head. Not being able to let them out drove him nearly insane. For seconds he lost any connection to reality and his body before he remembered what was happening to him and how Dorian was violating him.

"Your juice is running down my fingers and hand. You are so ripe and ready for my cock. Waiting to be filled."

Dorian forced the commander’s legs even wider apart. He rubbed his long dick between those white ass cheeks. Groaning with pleasure he started to slide his cock between Cullen’s tights. He rubbed the head against that beautifully wet hole. He slowly pressed in. Cullen’s opening clenched so tight around his cock, it was beautiful to watch. He paused. He feared to tear him open for a second and he didn’t mean to damage his toy. His dick was being squeezed in the most beautiful way he could imagine. 

He thrusted in and out at a moderate pace. Fucking a man like this was the most arousing thing he had ever done. His orgasm was close. To prevent himself from coming he grabbed his balls painfully harsh and waited a minute before he continued to press his hip forward. 

“Fuck, you are so good! Come for me, my love!”

Dorian grinned as he forced a hard orgasm onto Cullen. The man came without his will. The fact that his body enjoyed the torture made it even worse for him. He wanted to scream and cry, instead he was bend on the desk offering his ass and hole completely.

A sob and then another one filled the room. It took Cullen a moment to realize it was him. Apparently Dorian gave him enough control over his lungs and mouth that he could mutter like a mess. He tried to scream but he didn't have the strength. He just groaned in terror.

“You want to come again, babe?”

Dorian slapped his ass harshly and Cullen wanted to shook his head or at least protest. He only whispered a hoarse no.

“I think you would deserve it. You’re taking care of my cock so nicely. It feels amazing.”

Without any hesitation Dorian made Cullen come again. The whole body beneath him twitched and clenched around his dick. Cullen bit his tongue until his mouth was filled with blood and blood was tripping on the wooden desk.

“Red suits you”, purred Dorian as he leaned forward and forcefully fucked into his commander.

Fast and rough he slammed his hips against Cullen again and again. The sound of theirs skins crushing together was drowning every other noise.

He pressed his whole big cock into that juicy hole. It felt tight and hot and was better than any ass. He got closer to his own orgasm with every thrust.

 “I’ll fill you with my cum.”

With a deep moan he shot his semen deep into Cullen. His orgasm was so overwhelming he lost the control over Cullen’s body.

Cullen’s screams finally escaped his mouth and he started to shake and tried to push Dorian off. Something that seemed to delight Dorian. The mage wrapped his arms around Cullen and held him tightly while he still moved his cock deep inside that man.

Finally, he let go and took a step back. His white semen were dripping out. A nice contrast to the redden skin. Cullen just lay on the desk, whimpering and shaking.

Dorian had truly broken him. Shame.

“I hope you can still be useful for some other nights.”

 


End file.
